This invention relates in general to apparatus which utilizes the forces of wind currents to propel other devices, and more particularly to apparatus for propelling a skate board from wind currents wherein a mast and sail are controllably rotatable, but not tiltable, with respect to the skate board.
Skate boards are basically a skate having an elongated board portion, usually without means for fastening to the feet of a person. The elongated board portion is generally of sufficient length to accomodate both feet of a person who stands on the board portion and rides the skate board on inclined surfaces. Skate boards of this character have been popular for sometime and are known to the prior art.
Similarly, various forms of sails are known to the prior art for taking advantage of the forces of air currents to either propel or to partially aid in propelling an associated device. Sails are most commonly associated with water navigation vessels.